


a night alone

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Breast Fucking, Even if it’s a modern AU the Reaper’s Curse is a petty being that Will Make Itself Known, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Switch Eizen, Switch Velvet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Velvet’s known for being an opportunist, especially when her witch of a roommate finally gives her a night alone in their apartment.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eizen
Kudos: 26





	a night alone

Velvet, 5:30 p.m.:[the witch is out for the night]

Velvet, 5:31 p.m.:[says she wont be back til tomorrow]

Velvet, 5:32 p.m.:[so she cant ask you about rent again]

Velvet, 5:33 p.m.:[did you have plans for tonight?]

Velvet put her phone back into her hoodie’s pocket (it was actually Eizen’s, but it was far too comfortable to just give it back) and focused her attention back to the TV.

Some dumb game show she hadn’t even paid attention to at first was running. Earlier that day she’d left it on as nothing more than background noise, but now it was the only thing Velvet had at her disposal to occupy her mind while she waited for Eizen.

She checked her phone again after around fifteen minutes. No new notifications. Velvet sighed. She had devoted the afternoon to cleaning the apartment, made all the easier by the lack of an annoying roommate, so doing more housework wasn’t an option.

And honestly? She was bored out of her mind. Where was her damn boyfriend?

Her body perked up with a knock at the door. Velvet scrambled from the couch to the door, giving the peephole a quick glance before opening the door.

Eizen was a panting mess at her door, his coat already off over his arm. She could tell he had rushed here, to the point where his hair was a little ruffled compared to normal. It's true he never put much effort into styling his hair when it wasn't in that stupid teacher hairdo, but now he was an even wilder mess. It was...kinda hot…

“I take it you got my message?” Velvet smirked. She didn’t have much time to relish in the moment before a pair of lips connected to her own.

The kiss was a rushed mess. It perfectly reflected the exhausted, sloppy, _desperate_ state he walked up to her door in. Velvet hardly cared, though. Just finally getting her hands on him for the night was enough, and if anything his desperation to get her in his own hands was arousingly flattering.

She reached for Eizen’s hair, her fingers intertwining with golden, soft locks. “Missed me?” she teased when they finally pulled away. She nibbled at his lower lip.

After a small but lustful moan from the bite, his response was to lift her up by the thighs. At her yelp,his mouth morphed into that _stupid_ , self-satisfied grin of his. “Enough to run a few red lights on my way here,” he mumbled into her neck, a low growl vibrating in his throat.

He moved his hands down Velvet’s lower body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, but suddenly stopped once they hit the bare skin of her thighs. “You wearing pants?” he asked.

“I’ve been home by myself most of the day,” she raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re a teacher, you do the math.”

“I teach history.”

She glared at him. “My plans for tonight’ll be history if—”

Her sentence died with another yelp as Eizen squeezed her ass, back now pressed against the wall as Eizen’s mouth went back for her throat.

“Now what’s this?” his finger played with the band of her panties, rubbing against the soft material.

Velvet chuckled. “Like them?” she whispered into his ear.

“I did buy them, so yes,” his finger slipped from the top band to her inner thigh, his thumb brushed against her lips as he mumbled into her neck, “We’ve just started and you’re already completely-”

Eizen couldn’t finish as his other hand slipped, sending Velvet falling to the floor with a thud. Velvet froze from the impact, and Eizen froze from shock at what had just happened.

He bent over to where she landed. “Velvet—”

“I’m alright,” Velvet rubbed the back of her head. It hurt, but she’d had worse happen to her during sex. “I figured that would happen when you moved your hand.” She looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. “So don’t worry about it.” The smile turned mischievous. “You want me on my back anyway.”

He let out a sigh of relief before lifting her back up. “True, but last time we did it on the floor your back got in a crook.” His eyes darted towards Magilou’s room. “We _could_ do it on the witch’s bed, though.”

“She locked her door.”

“Dammit!”

Velvet tapped a finger to his lips. “Let’s just keep it simple tonight, my room?” To tell the truth, she was disappointed too. Desecrating the witch’s abode? AND getting a good lay in the process? She liked the way he thought.

Eizen’s shoulders slumped. “Sure, sometimes simple is best.” He shrugged and lifted her back up, Velvet once more wrapping her legs around his waist.

He quickly strode them over to Velvet’s room, and Velvet swiftly locked the door behind them. One too many times had Magilou came home early and got an eyeful trying to annoy Velvet. She deserved it, every time, but Velvet did not feel like dealing with that and evidently neither did Eizen.

She landed on the bed with a soft thump. There was no time to recover as Eizen’s hands were on both sides of her, his lips right back on her throat with a vengeance. They only stopped at her collarbone as he lifted the hoodie over her stomach and breasts, revealing the matching bra she wore. 

“You _are_ prepared.” another purr as he lifted the hoodie above her head and tossed it to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently and letting the soft material graze his skin.

She rolled her eyes. “I do actually wear what you buy me...even when I tell you to stop buying so much stuff for me…” Even irritated, she couldn’t suppress the moan that left her lips as Eizen brushed her nipple just right under the bra. The pressure of both his touch and the material pushing into the nipple made her absolutely _shive_ r.

“And not get to see you in my gifts? I think not.” He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick, chaste kiss.

“Speaking of what we’re wearing,” Now it was Velvet’s turn to tease. She grinned devilishly, and quickly started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her mouth grazed his neck before she whispered, “You’re overdressed.”

With that, Eizen finally let go of her, allowing her to get right to work. She was done with the buttons in just a couple seconds. He helped her slip it off his shoulders, and just a moment later she yanked his undershirt over his head, finally chucking both on top of the hoodie next to them laying on the floor.

Eizen, now shirtless, pulled her in for another kiss. Good god, she still wasn’t over how shredded he was. During the kiss, Eizen moved their bodies so that they were better placed on the bed with him straddled over Velvet. He even that small distance to press himself into her. The touch of his upper body’s skin against hers was tantalizing and warm.

Velvet squirmed in his grasp, even as laughter started to bubble up between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers carding golden locks as she tried and succeeded to flip Eizen onto his back. Velvet relished her victory as she straddled him...until Eizen hit his head hard against the headboard. 

She gasped, stopping abruptly in her tracks. Why did this have to happen to them so often?

“Urgh...” He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Velvet’s hand covered her mouth in shock, “Eizen…” She scooted frantically up his lap to check his head. It was a little red, to be expected, but there was no blood.

“I’m fine,” Eizen reassured her, “Trust me, I’ve had worse.”

“I know.” She gently rubbed the red spot with her hand. He was right, as they both very well knew. “Still, I’ll get some sugar and—” 

As she lifted her leg to get off the bed, Eizen grabbed her by her waist. “Oh no you don’t.” His grip was firm but gentle. He slowly pulled her back towards him. “A little bump on my head won’t kill me...” he leaned into her ear, and lowered his voice to a whisper.“...but I’ll die if it means I can’t fuck you.” He smirked at his last addition.

Velvet glared at him for a moment before sighing, “Don’t start complaining when it gets sore.”

“I won’t...I have more...” he gently bucked his hips against her, his cock grinding against her clit, “Pressing matters at hand.” 

She gasped at the friction, and steeled herself to keep from grinding back as an idea came to mind. “Eizen?” she asked, her body shaking slightly.

“Oh?” he kept his grip on her waist, toying with the band of her panties in his fingers.

“I...I wanna try something new.” She covered her chest.

He raised an eyebrow, “What were you—”

“Help me take off my bra?” she lowered her arms.

Eizen widened his eyes for a moment before moving his hands from her panties to the clasp of her bra. He fiddled with the garment for a few moments. “I would if I could get this damn thing off!”

Velvet chuckled as she raised her arms to meet his, “Here,” she placed her hands over his and guided his fingers through the garment. He pulled the bra through her arms and tossed it to the floor, hands immediately fondling her breasts.

“Hmm…” Velvet hummed, putting her hands over his again, “I need those right now,” she moved his hands away. She trailed her own hands from his chest to the top of his pants, undoing the buttons and zipper with deft fingers. The bulge pushing through the fabric finally slipped out, Eizen’s dick twitching at the new contact as his breath hitched.

Velvet looked at her boyfriend’s dick for a moment, the confidence on her face turning into embarrassment as she looked him in the eye, “Don’t...don’t laugh alright?”

“What are you even trying to—”

“Just let me try this!” Velvet shouted as she leaned into Eizen’s cock. She dearly hoped this would work, but given how much he always went on about the “work of art” that was her breasts...

After taking a deep breath, she grabbed those “perfect boobs” and pushed them together around the throbbing member. He raised an eyebrow, prompting her to growl. She otherwise ignored him as she started to move his length up and down between her cleavage.

It was awkward at first, but Velvet would be lying if she said she didn’t immensely enjoy the little yelp Eizen let out after the first pump. Getting a rhythm going was far more difficult compared to using her hands or mouth, but the feeling of precum coating her breasts and Eizen’s whimpers and moans told her she was on the right track.

“Velvet... _Velvet_ …... _fuck…..fuck, fuck_ ,” Eizen panted out. Her focus changed from the cock to Eizen himself. He was hunched over, starting directly at her with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

“Heh...I really _can_ use these against you for anything, can’t I.”

His mouth was agape, though barely a sound was coming out.he usual tension in his face was gone, melted by her embrace. Sweat coated his face and chest and his hands were balled into fists around the sheets. God, he was _gorgeous_ like that, barely even able to keep his body still so as to not buck against her.

A pang of warmth stirred below Velvet’s stomach as she took in just how far she was undoing him. She towered over him, a prideful smirk on her face, “You like this?” She leaned over the tip of his cock and gave it a small, teasing lick.

He shivered and squirmed, “ _Yes_!” Velvet was now very thankful that Magilou was out for the night with how loud Eizen was screaming.

She laughed, “Then I guess it was worth a try,” she commented before taking the tip into her mouth.

Eizen’s moans echoed through her tiny bedroom, his body shaking from each pump, suck, and the flick of Velvet’s tongue. He was enough of a mess even before Velvet started sucking his cock, but adding her rough, slick tongue to caress his tip was enough to finally drove him over the edge.

She had barely even _started_ to suck him off when he came with a shudder. Velvet was able to take in most of his seed, but the thick flow quickly became too much to handle. She coughed, and closed her eyes as the cum landed on her face and breasts.

Eizen sunk into the bed with a sigh, his grip on the sheets loosening. He was still for a moment before lifting himself up by his elbows to look at Velvet, whose eyes were still closed.

“Is there any near my eyes?” She asked. 

“I don’t think so but, hold on,” he tapped her leg, prompting her to raise it up and off of his lap, “I’ll be right back,” Eizen rushed to the bathroom, quickly returning with a wet washcloth. He wiped it against her face and breasts to clean her up, “There, open your eyes.”

She did so, and used the washcloth to wipe her hands. “Thanks.” she gave him a peck on the lips before her eyes trailed down to Eizen’s dick. She sighed. “You got some on your pants…” she mumbled.

Eizen only shrugged. “I still have a pair here, right?”

“Yeah.”

He shimmied out of the pants and his underwear and tossed them to the floor. Nothing remained of him but his nude, chiseled hunk of a body. “Then we’ll worry about it later,” he gave her a reassuring kiss.

“Right now, I want to repay you for…that.” He chuckled as he gently pushed her onto her back and kissed her once again. His hands trailed up her arms and rose them above her head, pinning her to the bed.

Velvet moaned into the kiss. “And how do you plan on doing that?” She asked, faking resistance by squirming under him. 

Eizen put both of her wrists into one hand to keep her in place. “Well, I can’t do what you did just now,” his other hand trailed down to the waistband of her panties, snapping it against her skin, “But I still have my own tricks.”

His hand went under the band and grazed against her lips. She gasped and arched her back to lean into his touch. He grinned devilishly, and continued to trail his fingers over her entrance. “Someone’s excited,” he observed.

She blushed at his words. “It’s all your fault,” she growled, “Why don’t you make that mouth of yours useful for once?” 

He grinned, “You asked for it.” And with that his mouth was on her breast, suckling and licking at her exposed skin. His free hand was far from idle; as he sucked, he pushed her panties down to her thighs before moving a finger past her lips. Another finger joined the first as his thumb lazily stroked her clit. 

Stars and haze covered Velvet’s vision as she bucked against Eizen’s fingers. “Come on,” she moaned. Her back arched further, giving him access to thrust deep inside her. “ _Eizen!_ ” She whined.

He flicked his tongue against her nipple before letting go. “Can’t I have a bit of fun?” She glared at him, earning her another laugh with the roll of her eyes.

“You want my mouth to be useful?” He asked as he licked at her nipple once more before trailing quick kisses down her chest and stomach then further down to her thighs. “So be it.” He grabbed her panties one last time to move them down to her ankles. Velvet had just barely removed them when Eizen suddenly brought his head down to start licking at her clit. She jolted at the rough touch of his tongue, breath hot against her lips.

“Mm—” she grunted, her hands gripping the sheets and her legs hooking over his shoulders, “You _jerk_!” She shivered as his tongue gave her several long, drawn out licks and yelped as he gently sucked her clit. His hands were at her thighs, holding them in place with a gentle but firm grip.

She was trapped between his mouth and hands. Velvet moaned as Eizen lapped at her core, her own hands running through his hair in encouragement, “ _Eizen!_ ” She tried to growl his name, but it came out in whiny pants. She felt so _close_ , the building heat and tension between her legs ready to burst at any moment.

He continued to lick over and inside his entrance. Velvet’s frustration with his teasing was rapidly fading, the sensations of his tongue’s dexterity shrouding her mind in pleasure. Eizen was a jerk, but at the end of the day his teasing could get outright _arousing_. He really did know every part of her body inside and out...is what she would have thought to herself had he not switched to gently, carefully nibbling at her clit.

That final gesture was the last nail in her coffin. It was just too much. The ecstacy of his teeth against her skin was just too much. Right then and there, she came, letting out a shrill, breathless moan along with the tension.

Eizen pulled away from between her legs, his grinning mouth covered in her slick.“As fun as this is, I think I’ve stalled enough.” he said with a lick of his lips. He bent over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants, fiddling with the pocket until he pulled out a condom packet.

Eizen slyly looked over to a recovering Velvet. He refused to break their gaze as he put the packet to his mouth, his teeth digging into the foil material and pulling downward.

The packet didn’t open.

Eizen let out a grunt, still refusing to break eye contact as he tried again to rip the condom open. Nothing. Another grunt as he finally looked away and tried to open the packet with his hands, only to meet further resistance. 

“Damned thing won’t op—”

Velvet sat up in the bed and brought her hand over his. She rolled her eyes, but her smile was soft as she took the packet from his hands and ripped it open with ease. “And don’t open it with your mouth next time,” she added sternly but gently. “That’s how these things break.”

He only pouted until she rolled the condom over his cock, which quickly changed his tune and got a groan out of him. Velvet used the moment to gently push him down and straddle his thighs.

“Ready?” She asked as she aligned her entrance with the tip of his cock. With his nod and a quick kiss, she slid over him. She took in a deep breath and paused before sliding down to the hilt. She stopped once more, taking a moment to breathe and adjust to the new, full feeling between her legs. Right after that, she started rocking against him.

The room filled with moans and pants as the two lovers settled into their pace. Eizen raised himself up to grip Velvet’s waist to match her rhythm. She retaliated with her grip in his hair as her lips attacked his throat. Eizen’s own mouth rested near Velvet’s ear, whispering, “You feel so damn _good_.” His teeth grazed her ear lobe.

Shivers coursed through her body.. “High praise... coming from the most gorgeous man alive...” Her voice was a mess of pants, but her message was clear as she pulled away to see a beautiful spread of crimson against Eizen’s face and neck. She relished the sight even as lust clouded her vision.

Soon enough, Eizen’s cock hit her sweet spot one final time. A gasp left her and her body writhed as she came yet again. Her walls clenched around Eizen, sending him past his own as he finished with a moan of her name into her chest. 

The two were still for a moment as Velvet lazily carded her fingers through his hair before Eizen wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down to the bed.

“Does your head still hurt?” Velvet asked softly as her hands moved from his hair to his jaw with gentle strokes.

“You’re worrying over nothing. Like I said, I’ve hit my head on worse.” he put a hand over hers and kissed the palm. A hint of an impish grin graced his lips. “Though if you’re so concerned, there is something you can help me with.” 

Before she could ask what, he pulled out of her and quickly wrapped up and threw away the condom. He then gently rolled their bodies so that the back of his head rested between her breasts.,

“There we go. I needed a softer pillow.”

She sighed, but it was a soft and tired sigh. “You got until my legs fall asleep. And pull the blanket up, would you? I’m getting cold.”

“So demanding,” he mumbled as he pulled the blanket over them. “Better?”

“Much better,” she rewarded him with a peck to his head. She played with his hair as the two basked in the afterglow, a warm, comfortable silence between the two of them.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” She finally said after a few minutes.

“Dunno,” he smirked as he closed his eyes. “I just had a very filling mea—urgh!” He was interrupted when Velvet pinched his nose.

“You’re starting to fall asleep, and so are my legs.”

Eizen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.” He relented before lifting himself up to a sitting position. He stared down at Velvet for a moment, and his gaze softened, eyes glowing under the moonlight.

Her breath hitched at the sight. She loved flustering him, but God did he look gorgeous in moments like these. Now _she_ was the flustered one.. “I...is there something on my face?” She murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he continued to stare. “Eizen?” She sat up to meet his gaze.

He chuckled. “No, it’s nothing,” his hand gently traveled to her cheek, his thumb brushed against her skin, “Just…” It was unlike him to beat around the bush; he was usually just as blunt as she was.

“I love you.”

His words came out in a breath, and she almost missed it.

All she could do was stare back at him for a moment, face still cupped in his hand. The words themselves weren’t what surprised her. They would regularly tell each other sweet nothings when it was just the two of them, “I love you” being tame for what they would say. 

No, it was how...tender he sounded, a softness he would only ever show around her and even then rarely.

Velvet’s face flushed as a smile crept its way up her mouth.

“I love you too.”Came her breathless reply.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up two years later* I Live
> 
> It’s me, ya girl, and I finally don’t take a title from the lyrics of a song....at long last.
> 
> Thank you so much Scarfy for editing this!


End file.
